


Éponine's Party

by sankyouandgoodnight



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Era, Texting, i'm sorry this isn't really finished but i have no more inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sankyouandgoodnight/pseuds/sankyouandgoodnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stop whining. Ah! Enjolras, this is Grantaire. Grantaire, this is our fearless leader and resident law student, Enjolras.”<br/>“R?”<br/>“Apollo?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Éponine's Party

Wednesday, January 11th  
(17:30)  
Are you going tonight, Courfeyrac? (In case you were wondering, Combeferre was very obliging in giving me your number.)  
(17:40)  
uh...not courfeyrac, dude  
(17:42)  
do all ur friends names alliterate?  
(17:52)  
Oh God, I’m sorry, fucking Combeferre...and no, but thanks for your input, M. Random Number.  
(17:55)  
im here all week. but seriously if ur gonna call me anything it may as well be R  
(17:59)  
Okay, no way can you take the piss out of my friends’ names and then call yourself R. What sort of a name is R anyway?  
(18:01)  
dammit i can already tell ur gonna be one of them that txts properly all the time...and yeah R’s a nickname genius  
(18:03)  
Yes, I prefer to talk in an actual language rather than textspeak, it hurts my head after a while. What’s it a nickname for?  
(18:06)  
getting a bit personal there apollo, idk if i want to tell u my name u might find me or sth  
(18:10)  
...I’m sorry if I wanted to know your name, Jesus, it’s not like I asked for your address. Also, Apollo? Really?  
(18:13)  
yes rly what do u take me for...and for all u know i could be the only one in the world who is called my particular name and u just happen to know one of my friends idk  
(18:15)  
and yes apollo. i didnt catch ur name sorry  
(18:17)  
Oh well you might know me too but I don’t mind...my name’s Enjolras, it’s nice to ‘meet’ you. Do I get to know your name now?  
(18:20)  
grantaire. im sure its nice to meet u too. also enjolras is way too long to type i think ill stick with apollo  
(18:23)  
But, why ‘Apollo’? Out of all the nicknames you could’ve chosen? Sorry, I’m just curious now. (I like Grantaire more than R, but I agree, I might just stick to typing R, it’s quicker)  
(18:27)  
just seemed to suit u cause u text pretty and neat and stuff and capital letttttters aznd punctuation  
(18:30)  
...are you okay?  
(18:36)  
m finse apollo i jthink i had a litttttttle too much dwine again:D  
(18:38)  
Hmm. This happen often?  
(18:42)  
prettyyyyy often i guess but not normally wekdays its cause its eponinesss birthday today and shes having party and alcholo:)  
(18:45)  
...It’s quarter to seven, Grantaire.  
(18:53)  
ooooh full name am i in trouble? have i angered apollooo?  
(18:57)  
I could hardly tell you off, R, that seems a little harsh given as how I don’t even know you.  
(18:58)  
Wait, did you say Eponine’s birthday?  
(19:01)  
yeahhh eponines like my bestest friend whos a girl...actuallyshes just my best friend anyway guys suck  
(19:03)  
Should I be offended? Also, are you talking about Eponine Thenardier?  
(19:07)  
wait u know my eponine? howww?  
(19:10)  
Last time I saw her was...about a week ago, when she was still pining over one of my friends.   
(19:13)  
ur friends w/ marius?! duuuuude how do i not know u srsly u run w/ my whole crowd  
(19:17)  
Do you ever go to the Musain?  
(19:19)  
nah, i prefer the other one down the road idk what its called u know thelittle one  
(19:21)  
I have no idea what you’re talking about but okay...and yeah, the Musain is pretty much our hangout.  
(19:24)  
whos this ‘our’?  
(19:27)  
Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Feuilly, Marius (sometimes), Joly, Jehan and me, obviously.  
(19:31)  
wait im so confused rn i know all of these people but idk how and why dont i know u what is going on  
(19:33)  
I don’t know. But I think maybe you should keep off the wine for a while.  
(19:45)  
r u kidding me wine is what keeps me up without it id be passed out on the florr  
(19:48)  
R, where is Eponine’s party? Like, where are you?  
(19:53)  
im at...shit idk i think im at eponines house  
(19:57)  
Okay, I might be joining you in a little while, I just need to find Marius first. See you in a minute?  
(20:01)  
rly? wow the almighty apollo walks among us again ill see u later i guess  
* * *  
“Um, hi?”  
“Hey, Ep, it’s me, Enjolras, I thought I’d bring Marius over to see you?”  
“Oh my God, thank you so much! I was wondering if he was going to show up...but don’t be shy, there’s booze in the kitchen...sorry, forgot who I was speaking to...and I think the guys are in the living room? I’ll just grab Marius out of your way now...”  
“...happy birthday? Ep? Okay...”  
“Enjolras!”  
“Enj! Wasn’t expecting to see you here, mate!”  
“Thought I’d better bring Eponine her Marius for a present...how’s it going Combeferre?”  
“...Enjolras, we saw you like four hours ago...”  
“Oh wait! Combeferre, I’ve got a bone to pick with you – that was not Courfeyrac’s number! Oh, hey, Courf, can I have your number?”  
“...is the almighty Enjolras asking for my number?”  
“um...yes? I need it in order to be able to remain in contact with all of Les Amis, and why’d you need a new phone anyway?”  
“I sat on the other one.”  
“...whoa.”  
“Anyway, I think I’ve found a new friend for you, Enj! He’s an art student and his work is actually wonderful you have to see it wait I’ll introduce you come on...”  
“Ouch, Courfeyrac, I think you just pulled me through everyone possible!”  
“Stop whining. Ah! Enjolras, this is Grantaire. Grantaire, this is our fearless leader and resident law student, Enjolras.”  
“R?”  
“Apollo?”

**Author's Note:**

> just a drabble for y'all!:)  
> So this is my first story for this website and this ship (and I'm not trying to excuse myself here)  
> this is unbeta'd so if it makes no sense please tell me ahaha!  
> thank you for reading, darlings xxx


End file.
